1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates generally to a method of providing a user interface (UI) and an image photographing apparatus applying the same, and more particularly, to a method of providing a UI to search for images photographed according to a plurality of categories and an image photographing apparatus applying the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of functions of image photographing apparatuses and the increase of storage spaces thereof, the types and the number of image data have been geometrically increased.
In spite of the increase of the number of image data, a user should confirm photographed images one by one in order to search for an image desired by the user among a large number of image data.
Accordingly, it is needed to provide a user with a more convenient image photographing apparatus to perform an image search to find an image desired by the user among photographed images.